Le Jouet
by Miwa-Powa
Summary: Quand par amour, on est prêt à tout supporter même le pire? HpDm...Pov Draco. Avertissement: Violent. Peut choquer les âmes sensibles!


**Le jouet**

* * *

Première fanfiction... Désolé pour le massacre. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience... Je suis prête à toute les critiques. 

Bonne Lecture. Miwa !!

* * *

PoV Draco.

* * *

Il n'y a qu'un pas à faire. Un pas vers toi et je m'en sortirai. Un pas avec toi pour survivre.

…

Est-ce que je suis capable d'avancer ? D'accepter ce contrat ? Cet accord que tu me proposes ?

Tu m'as devancé… Tu m'as blesser. Je voulais t'aimer… tu voulais me baiser, profiter de mon « sale petit cul bandant » selon tes mots…

Et moi, j'ai dit oui. Comme un con, je me suis condamné. Mais, que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

Refuser la seule chose que j'aurais de toi ? Je suis bien trop lâche, et peut-être qu'un jour…

…

Je sors de ta chambre. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis le pacte.

Tu t'es imposé dans ma vie et, tu me détruis.

Tu m'as imposé ta loi et je ne suis rien.

Tu es jaloux à outrance, et moi… Moi, je dois me taire.

Tu es violent, et, je ne dois rien faire.

Tu m'utilises : Tu viens, tu prends, tu jettes et tu recommences. Je ne qu'un jouet.

Tu te caches. Personne ne te connaît comme moi. Je suis le seul sur lequel tu te permets de cracher ta haine. Et parfois, je me demandes pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je suis faible et tu m'enfonces. Tu le sais, non ?!

C'est ça, qui te fait plaisirs ?

C'est ça, qui te fait jouir ?

Me voir détruit te fait plus bander que toutes ces pétasses qui s'allongent sous toi au moindre mot.

Me savoir à ta merci te fait plus jouir que tous ces cons que tu défonces allégrement à loisirs.

Le héros meurtrier… Quoi ? Tu n'as pas réalisé que je mourrais à petit à feu, que je suis encore plus pâle, que mes joues se sont creusés, que tes poings ne rencontraient plus que des os, que les bleus s'effaçaient plus lentement .

…

Je suis l'objet de tous tes désirs… Je suis ton fantasme vivant, et tu me hais pour ça. C'est ça que tu me fais payer… tu vois, j'ai compris !

Et moi, malgré tes coups, je retiens ces trois mots. Ils sont mon salut, ma bouée de sauvetage.

Mais mon cœur est trop meurtri. Ton ardeur, ton désir de moi, le plaisirs qui m'envahit malgré la douleur quand tu es avec moi, quand tu es en moi ne suffisent plus à panser les plaies…

Je me vide de mon sang sous tes yeux mais rien ne t'émeut.

Alors, j'arrêtes, je laisses tomber… Je suis lâche, tu sais !

…

Tu m'en veux. Je t'ai repoussé et ça te déplait.

Après tout j'étais ton objet, ton jouet, et maintenant un autre t'as remplacé, un autre peut me toucher.

Bien sur, je n'aime pas Blaise mais lui, si. Depuis toujours. Il tente de soigner mes blessures, de me soigner de toi. Et surtout, il reste auprès de moi, je ne suis jamais seul et du coup, tes attaques ne sont que des mots. Devant les autres, tes mains, que se soit pour des caresses ou des coups, restent loin de moi.

Tu sais, il n'a rien de toi : Il n'est pas violent, il ne m'utilise pas, il veut me voir sourire, rire, il ne me prend pas violemment, il veux que je sois consentant. Non, il n'a vraiment rien de toi.

Quand je pleure, il sèche mes larmes même si il sait que c'est toi que j'aime. Je m'accroche à toi, comme un condamné s'accroche à son bourreau. Et parfois j'aimerai vraiment l'aimer, et pouvoir t'oublier, que tu me laisses t'oublier. Mais tu n'abandonneras jamais ton jouet, n'est-ce pas ?

…

Hier… Tu m'as croisé dans ce couloir, sombre, au milieu des cachots. Le seul endroit où je pensais pouvoir être seul. Sans protection.

Tu m'as vu, tu m'as collé contre le mur escarpé. Je sentais les angles des pierres qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans mon dos. Tu m'as frappé longtemps, de plus en fort.

Je suis resté sans rien dire, sans me débattre de peur que les coups deviennent encore plus fort. Je suis resté immobile, me contentant de subir, tel un pantin désarticulé entre tes mains.

Quand tes poings se sont arrêté, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, tant mon corps était meurtri, et que tu allais me laissé seul… Mais je suis ta poupée et tu m'as montré que quoiqu'il arrive, je t'appartiendrai toujours.

Tu m'as marqué. Oh, pas un simple suçon comme tu m'avais fait tant de fois.

Cette marque… bien sur je sais tu es puissant. Après tout tu es Celui Qui L'a Tué mais la magie à laquelle tu as fait appel.

Ce tatouage pour gardien, pour que personne à part toi puisse me toucher. Je suis ton jouet préféré et tu comptes bien me garder, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'importe qui me protége ? Où je me cache ? je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que ton objet, ton objet de désir.

…

Á présent, tu es plus violent encore… C'est où tu veux, quand tu veux, comme tu veux, avec les préliminaires, si on peut les appeler ainsi, que tu désires… Passage à tabac , humiliations privés ou publiques, toutes les envies que tu veux assouvir…

Je suis lâche, tu sais. Alors je ne dis rien, je ne me plains pas, et je repousses tous ceux qui veulent m'approcher et qui pourraient devenir l'objet de ta colère. Je suis bien trop lâche pour accepter la culpabilité.

…

Tu y vas fort… Les coups s'enchaînent plus rapidement que d'habitude et plus longtemps. Ils fusent avant, pendant, après. Tu es arrivé, as frappé puis tu m'as pris brutalement contre le sol. Je crois même que tu as tenté de m'étranglé tout en prenant ton pied. Et là, tu continues de me frapper. C'est vrai, c'est ma faute… j'ai eu tord. Je l'ai laissé me parler, me regarder et me sourire. Mais je pensais que tu ne serais pas jaloux d'elle, de ta meilleure amie. Je me suis trompé.

Tes poings cognent trop fort, cette fois. Tu pourra pas réparer ton jouet. Le sang a envahi ma bouche depuis un moment. Je me sens si bien, enveloppé de ton odeur, je ne te vois plus mais je t'imagine, si bien, comme tu étais, avant qu'ils te détruisent. Tu vas enfin me libérer ? je suis lâche, tu sais… Je t'ai laissé me tuer.

…

Il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire. Un pas vers toi et je me suis condamné. Un pas avec toi pour mourir.

…

Me pardonneras-tu un jour, mon amour ?


End file.
